New Parents
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Casie and the others have been living at Jackson County in Wyoming for seven months now. Now Casie has a new challenge to face, being a mother. How does Casie take this new role? Can Mason handle being a father? What will happen and will the baby be the best thing to happen or will be Casie's worse nightmare? – T to be safe, might change
1. Chapter 1

**Another Last of Us FanFic – I couldn't leave the ending the way I did, there is too much work ahead for Casie and the others. I hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Casie wakes up in Mason's arms and smiles. They have been at Jackson County in Wyoming for seven months now and they have been enjoying it. Over the seven months they have rebuild the town and let a couple more people in, they had three young kids. Casie has also gotten to know Ellie and Joel more. They are amazing people. Casie sits up and sighs. She then grabs the bucket and walks out. She been sick for the last week. She isn't sure why. She's going to see the doctors today, Louise is taking her. Casie sighs as Teagan and Tyler walks out.

"Casie, are you okay?" Teagan asks running over.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Casie replies. "I'll cook breakfast." Casie then said as she goes to walk into the kitchen, but Teagan grabs her.

"Are you sure?" Teagan asks. They then heard a knock at the door and Casie sighs as she walks over to see Louise and Sally.

"I need you to come with me." Louise tells Casie as Sally walks in.

"Teagan, cook breakfast for you, Tyler and Mason. I'll be back later." Casie tells her.

"Okay." Teagan said. Casie closes the door and follows Louise to her place. Louise then walks over and hands Casie a box. Casie looks at it and goes into shock.

"Pregnancy test." Casie whispers.

"I have been thinking about it, what you have told me. This has to be it." Louise tells her. "Drink some water."

"Okay." Casie whispers. After a while, she went the toilet and did the test. She then sat on the bath. Louise walks in and Casie sighs. "What if I… I can't be a mum. I can't." Casie tells Louise and Louise sighs. "Plus I'm infected, what if… what if the baby doesn't have my immunity and kills me from the inside." Casie explains, getting scared.

"We will figure this out. Dr Ajax knows your condition and is willing to help us." Louise tells her and Casie nods. They then heard a knock at the door and Louise walks off. Casie walks to the bathroom door as Louise opens the door. Alexa, Teagan and Madison walks in.

"What is going on?" Alexa asks.

"I'll let you know soon." Casie replies. Alexa walks over and Casie sighs. "I think I'm pregnant Alexa and I'm scared." Casie tells her and Alexa looks at her shock, then pulls Casie into a hug. Casie breaks down in tears.

"It's okay, I'm here." Alexa tells her.

"I don't know what to do." Casie cries.

"We'll help." Madison said walking over. Casie nods as Alexa lets her go. Teagan walks over and gives Casie a hug.

"I'm here Casie." Teagan whispers and Casie smiles. Louise walks into the bathroom and Casie looks back. They have waited awhile. Louise walks back with the test.

"Positive, you're going to be a mum." Louise tells her. Casie sighs as she grabs the test.

"Teagan, get Mason, please." Casie tells her. Teagan runs off and Casie sighs.

"We'll leave you two alone." Louise tells her. Louise then grabs Alexa and Madison, then walks out as Mason walks in. Mason looks at Casie worried.

"I'm know why I am sick." Casie tells Mason who walks over.

"Why?" Mason asks. Casie shows him the test and he looks at her shock.

"Mason, I'm pregnant." Casie replies. Mason looks at her shock.

"Wow, I mean, how do I take this?" Mason asks.

"I don't know." Casie replies and Mason pulls her into a hug. "I'm scared, I'm scared. I'm infected, what if the baby doesn't have my immunity and kills me from the inside. What if I die giving birth, I don't want to die." Casie explains and Mason sighs.

"We will figure this out, together." Mason tells her and Casie nods. Mason lets her go and Casie sighs.

"I need to tell Alex." Casie tells him.

"Of course." Mason said. Casie walks out to see Alex with Tyler and Teagan. Alex walks over to Casie and Casie sighs.

"Casie, are you okay?" Alex asks worry.

"No Alex, I'm not." Casie replies. "I'm… I'm pregnant." Casie tells him and Alex looks at her shock.

"Are you… I mean, wow." Alex said.

"Alex, I'm scared." Casie tells him and Alex sighs as he pulls Casie into a hug.

"It's okay sis, I'm here." Alex whispers.

"I don't want to die." Casie whispers.

"I know." Alex said. Casie lets him go and sighs.

"I should let the others know." Casie said as Jensen and Sally walks out of Casie's and Mason's place.

"Know what?" Jensen asks.

"I'm pregnant." Casie replies.

"Wow, that's… wow." Jensen said. "You be careful then."

"I will." Casie said. "I'm going to see Ellie, Joel and Tommy today so I'll let them know. I need them to know." Casie explains.

"Do you want me to come?" Mason asks.

"No, I got it." Casie said walking into her place and gets change. She then heads out and sighs. She saw Tyler, Teagan, Emily and Sally. Casie sighs, she's looking after them for the day. "Come on." Casie whispers and they head off.

"Are you really going to tell Joel, Ellie and Tommy?" Teagan asks.

"We can't do this alone Teagan and Joel said he had a daughter once, I could use his help." Casie explains and Teagan nods. They met up with Joel and Ellie at their place to see Tommy and his wife, Maria.

"You made it." Ellie said walking up to Casie.

"Yeah, I have something to tell you." Casie said and sighs.

"What is it?" Joel asks walking over.

"I'm pregnant." Casie replies.

"That's great news." Tommy said.

"Well I'll leave you to talk, drop by later." Maria said walking to Casie. "Congratulation." Maria said.

"Thanks." Casie said and Maria walks off.

"How did you take it?" Joel asks.

"I'm infected, how do you think?" Casie replies and Ellie sighs. "I don't want to die." Casie whispers.

"Hey, you won't." Joel tells her.

"How can you say that?" Casie asks and Joel looks at her confused. "What if the baby doesn't have my immunity and kills me from the inside. What if I die giving birth, my baby won't have a mother." Casie explains.

"Oh Casie." Joel said.

"She's right though." Tommy said walking down. "I'll drop by the hospital, let Dr Ajax know. He knows you are… yeah, so I'll let him know you are pregnant." Tommy tells her.

"Thanks and let him know I can't drop by today so I'll drop by tomorrow." Casie said.

"Of course, stay safe." Tommy said, then heads off.

"So Joel, can I talk to you, alone?" Casie asks and Joel nods.

"Come on." Joel said and Casie follows him inside.

"Don't worry, I'll look after Teagan and the others!" Ellie shouts.

"Stay out of trouble." Casie tells them, then walks inside. They walk into the lounge room and sits down.

"So what it is?" Joel asks.

"If the baby does have my immunity and I don't die giving birth, I have no clue on how to be a parent. I remember you saying you had a daughter and wanted to know if you would help me." Casie admits and Joel smiles.

"Sure, I'll tell you everything you and Mason need to know." Joel said and Casie smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Casie and Joel were talking about what Casie and Mason are going to expect when they have their child. Joel told Casie everything she needs to know. Casie sighs as she leans back and sighs.

"I know it's a lot to take it, but you will be fine." Joel tells her.

"You really think so?" Casie asks.

"I do." Joel said. They then heard a knock at the door so Joel stands and walks off. Casie sighs as she stands up and Joel walks back with Mason.

"I thought you were going to be at the power plant." Casie said.

"I was given time off to help you. Alex is covering for me." Mason tells her as he grabs her hands and Casie gives him a hug.

"Also if I were you, I would put a request in for a house." Joel tells them.

"Yeah, I have already talk to Tommy about that. He said he's going to see what he can do." Mason explains.

"Good." Joel said and Casie sighs. "What is it?" Joel asks.

"I just have a bed feeling." Casie replies.

"We'll work this out, I promise you." Mason tells her and Casie nods.

"You two need to talk, I'll drop by later to check on you." Joel said.

"Thanks Joel, for everything you have done for us." Casie said.

"You just take care." Joel tells her and Casie smiles as she walks off.

"Think about the positive, we can start a family." Mason tells her and Casie sighs.

"In order for me to think about the positive, we need to get through the next three months." Casie tells him and Mason nods.

"Okay, one step at a time. Tomorrow you should see Dr Ajax for a check-up." Mason tells her.

"Got it." Casie said and sighs as she place her hand on her belly.

"We are going to be fine." Mason tells her. Then Joel runs over and Casie looks at him worried.

What is it?" Casie asks worry.

"Infected, we need help." Joel tells Mason.

"Go home." Mason tells Casie, then runs off with Joel. Casie sighs as she heads home to make sure the others are there. She runs over to see Ellie waiting.

"What's going on?" Ellie asks.

"Inside, now." Casie tells her and they walk inside. They walk to Casie's apartment to see Teagan, Tyler, Emily and Sally.

"What's going on?" Teagan asks.

"Infected, we have to stay indoors." Casie tells them.

"And Joel?" Ellie asks.

"He grabbed Mason and ran off." Casie replies and Ellie sighs. "I don't know where the others are." Casie adds and Tyler sighs.

"How are you feeling Casie?" Teagan asks worry.

"I'll be fine." Casie replies as she locks the door. She then walks into the kitchen and grabs the handgun.

"I got mine." Elli said, pulling out her gun.

"Tyler, I need you and Ellie stay on watch. I need to lay down." Casie tell him as she walks over and hands him the gun.

"Got it." Tyler said. Casie walks to her room and lay down. She wasn't feeling well. Casie sighs as she closes her eyes and takes a nap. When she woke up to someone calling her name. Casie moans as she sits up as Mason rushes in.

"Casie." Mason said running over and sits next to her.

"What?" Casie asks softly.

"Are you okay?" Mason asks.

"I'm fine, I think." Casie replies and Mason sighs.

"I have been worried, Teagan said you were lying down." Mason said as Joel walks in.

"I'm feeling funny." Casie admits.

"I'll get you a drink of water." Mason said as he gets up and walks off. Joel walks over and sits down.

"Is there anything you like to share?" Joel asks.

"I… I feel ill." Casie replies.

"Take it easy for a while, I'll drop by when I can." Joel tells her.

"Right, thanks Joel." Casie said. Joel smiles as he stands up and walks out as Mason walks in. Mason sits by Casie, handing her the water and Casie smiles. "I might stay home for a while." Casie tells him.

"Good idea." Mason said and Casie leans back.

"This sucks." Casie said.

"Hey, you will be fine." Mason tells her.

"I know." Mason said as Alexa walks in, knocking on the door.

"Hi." Casie whispers.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Mason said standing up, kissing Casie on the forehead. He then walks out and Alexa walks over, sitting next to Casie.

"How are you feeling?" Alexa asks.

"Not good." Casie replies as she leans into Alexa who sighs.

"Can I do anything?" Alexa asks.

"No, you being here is nice." Casie replies and Alexa smiles.

"Well here I will stay." Alexa tells her and Casie closes her eyes. The pair sat on the bed and talked for a while. As the day went on, Casie stayed in bed unless she had to get up. It was getting late and Casie sighs as she gets up to help Mason. She can't lay there at the moment. She walks out to see Mason with Tyler and Teagan. Teagan runs over to Casie who smiles.

"I'm fine." Casie tells her.

"Are you sure?" Mason asks.

"Yes." Casie replies. "Is Alex home yet?" Casie then asks.

"Uh, I don't know." Mason admits.

"I'll see." Tyler said as he heads to the door.

"No." Casie quickly tells him and Tyler looks at her confused. Casie walks over and sighs. "I got it." Casie tells him and walks out. She walks to Alex's place and knocks on the door. Sally opens the door smiling.

"Oh hey Casie, come in." Sally tells her and Casie walks in to see Louise and Alex.

"Are you okay Casie?" Louise asks worry.

"I need to see Alex, alone." Casie replies. Alex walks over, grabbing his sister's hand and the pair heads out. They then head outside and Alex looks at her worry.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks.

"What was mum's and dad's name?" Casie asks softly.

"Mum's name was Rosemary and dad's name was William." Alex replies and Casie sighs.

"I don't remember them at all." Casie admits with tears in her eyes. Alex pulls Casie into a hug and sighs.

"I don't remember much either, sorry sis." Alex said and Casie sighs.

"Don't be." Casie whispers.

"No matter what happens, I will be here for you." Alex tells her.

"I know." Casie said looking up at Alex who smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 months later**

As the months went on, Casie and Mason moved into a three bedroom house. Alex and the others helped them move, leaving Teagan and Tyler in the apartment. Tyler told them it would be better if they stayed there. Casie is a little worry about them, but Alex promised to keep an ear on them. Casie knows they will be fine. She trained the pair after all with Alexa's help. Casie was heading to see Dr Ajax with Alexa. Louise is meeting them there.

"You're going to be fine." Alexa said and Casie nods. Mason couldn't make it, but she's glad Alexa could.

"I know, I'm… I'm just a little scared." Casie admits.

"I know Casie." Alexa said. They made it to the small hospital to see Louise waiting with Dr Ajax. He has dark brown hair, blue eyes and is wearing a black shirt, a white coat, jeans, a black belt and white joggers.

"Hello Casie." Dr Ajax greets.

"Hi." Casie whispers.

"Come on, I have a lists of tests we need to do today." Dr Ajax tells her and they head in. Louise takes Casie's hand and Casie nods. Casie gets change into a hospital nightgown and started going through the tests. Louise stayed by Casie, while Alexa waited in the waiting room, much to her likings. After the tests, Casie had the ultrasound. They had to wait for a while before they could do it. Casie sighs.

"Okay Casie, this is going to be cold." Louise warns her and Casie nods. Louise puts the cold gel on Casie's belly and Casie sighs as she leans back. She looks over as she felt pressure on her belly.

"The baby looks fine." Dr Ajax said. "The heart is strong."

"That's good." Louise whispers.

"Can you tell if they baby is infected?" Casie asks.

"The baby looks normal, but I can't tell." Dr Ajax replies.

"Okay." Casie whispers.

"I want you back in the next two months to make sure." Dr Ajax tells her as he turns of the machine. "I'll get the photos." Dr Ajax walking off and Casie sits up.

"Go and get dress." Louise said. Casie nods as she stands up, grabbing her clothes and heads into the bathroom. She gets dress and sighs as she place her hand on her belly. She was a little worry. Sure Dr Ajax said the baby looks normal, but what if something is wrong. Casie walks out and Louise smiles.

"Ajax will be back soon." Louise tells her.

"Okay." Casie whispers. Dr Ajax walks back with an envelope.

"Take care Casie." Dr Ajax tells her.

"I will." Casie said, then walks off with Louise. They walk out into the waiting room to see Alexa waiting.

"How did it go?" Alexa asks.

"Fine." Casie replies.

"See you two around." Louise said and Casie nods. Casie and Alexa walks out.

"How are you?" Alexa asks.

"I'm fine, I'm a little worried." Casie replies.

"Come on, let's get you home." Alexa tells her and Casie nods.

"That sounds nice, I still have a few more things to do." Casie said.

"Just promise me you won't over do it." Alexa said and Casie smiles.

"I promise, I will take it easy. I know my limit." Casie explains.

"Good." Alexa said. Once they made it Casie's new home, Alexa said her goodbyes and Casie went back to work. She got a few more boxes to unpack. After a while, she heard a knock on the door. Confused, Casie walks off to answer it.

'Who could that be?' Casie thought. She opens the door to see Ellie. "Ellie, what are you doing here?" Casie asks.

"To see you." Ellie replies.

"Well come on in." Casie tells her as she walks back and Ellie walks in. Casie closes the door. "How can I help you?" Casie asks as they walk into the lounge room and Casie went back to unpacking boxes.

"I dropped by to check on you." Ellie replies.

"That's sweet of you." Casie said.

"I mean, we immune need to stick together." Ellie adds and Casie chuckles as she stops.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Casie said. "How did you get bitten?" Casie asks.

"Riley and I went to an abandoned shopping, the same one we went to when we first met. We were having fun, mucking around. We were soon to be interrupted by Runners that were attracted by the music we had playing. As we tried to escape, we both got bite. Riley… she said, let's just wait it out. You know, we can be all poetic and just lose our minds together. I didn't turn." Ellie explains and Casie sighs as she walks up to Ellie.

"I'm sorry Ellie." Casie said.

"Have you ever tried to find someone looking for a cure?" Ellie asks and Casie sighs.

"No." Casie replies.

"Why?" Ellie asks.

"Fear, my biggest fear is death." Casie replies. "Growing up I was always scared of death and ending up alone. I just assumed to get the cure, they would kill me." Casie explains and Ellie sighs.

"I never thought of that." Ellie admits. Then they heard a knock at the door. Casie walks over and opens it to see a worried Joel.

"Is Ellie here?" Joel asks.

"Yeah. Lounge room." Casie replies walking back and Joel walks in. Casie sighs as she closes the door and follows Joel.

"Sorry Joel, I just needed to see Casie." Ellie said and Joel sighs as he looks at Casie.

"How did it go today?" Joel asks.

"Great, Dr Ajax said the baby is strong and looks normal. I'm worried still." Casie replies.

"That's good." Joel said. "Any names?" Joel then asks and Casie smiles.

"Not yet, we have talked about a few, but we are waiting till the little on is born." Casie replies.

"Can I stay with Casie a little longer Joel?" Ellie asks.

"Of course, next time tell me where you are going." Joel replies.

"I'll make sure she does." Casie said and Joel smiles.

"Take care." Joel said walking off and Casie sighs as she looks at Ellie.

"What did you tell him?" Casie asks.

"Nothing, that's the problem." Ellie replies as she sits down and Casie sighs as she walks over and sits down next to her.

"He cares Ellie." Casie said.

"I know, I won't make this mistake again." Ellie said and Casie nods.

"So what do want to do? I mean I have a few things around the house I need to do." Casie asks.

"I'll help." Ellie said and Casie smiles.

"That would be nice." Casie said and the pair got to work.


End file.
